Two Paths, One Choice, Deadly Consequences
by daddysgirl1211
Summary: What would you do if you had to choose between sticking with your family and choosing the love of your life? But each comes with a price that you didn't expect. Follow Alondra's and Alayne's life as it leads them through dangerous places and people.


Two girls walked down the hallway

Two girls walked down the hallway. The crowds parted as they walked through. Popular"s, nope lean mean soccer players. The one on the right was five six with brown hair that had a golden hue to it under the lights. She had a well toned body, with a slightly stocky build. She had dark, deep brown eyes, that were murky with her emotions, that she was struggling to keep in check. The other girl was five eight with sun streaked brown hair: with hazel eyes. She had a skinnier build than the shorter girl but was by no means stick skinny. She was simply a little less heavily built. She was built for speed.

Both had very different styles, the shorter one wore sweatpants that hung low on her hips. With a grey wife beater underneath a blue spaghetti strapped shirt. The taller girl had on tight black skinny jeans with a red V-cut shirt without any sleeves.

"Who are they?" asked a tall green eyed boy with dark, dark chocolate brown hair. He was obviously new since everybody knew who they were. The boy next to him also nodded. He was a few inches taller with deep, dark ocean blue eyes. He had black hair, so dark it seemed to have a blue sheen that hung over it. It hung loosely over his left eye. Him and his friend obviously worked out for both were rather muscular.

"Dude are you serious?" asked a lanky looking kid. Who looked like a regular kid not a nerd not a jock.

"Um... Yeah."

"DUDE, those girls are THE soccer players. They train like 24/7. The tall ones name is Alayne and the other girl is some Hispanic name that is impossible to pronounce. Oh by the way my names Landon. You guys?"

"I'm Rhys,"(A/N pronounced 'Reese'. It's the spelling of it for a guy.), the guy with green eyes said.

Landon glanced at the other guy, the one with blue eyes, but he was glaring at him stonily, obviously refusing to speak to him. Rhys stepped in before someone got hurt, "And he's Lief. He's … not very talkative." With the look Lief gave Rhys it looked like there was another reason and not nice one at that.

"Does he lack social skills?" Lief looked at Rhys with eyebrows that seemed raised to the ceiling.

"Sure we'll say it's that." Rhys shot Lief a look. "You need to blend in, we can't find another place this fast."

"Whose fault was it that we moved, who lost control?" Rhys fists tightened but he knew he had lost. His sigh in surrender brought Landon's attention back to them but only for a second.

"Dude, they're coming over here! Look at my hair is it ok? Straight, nice mix of messy?" Lief once again raised his eyebrows and muttered something incoherent along the lines of annoying piece of shit. Not very nice but that was a little too girlish for his taste. Rhys simply nodded when Landon looked at him for approval.

The girls cut through the crowd without even looking at Landon, being ignored was not something he took lightly and "accidentally" pushed her into Rhys. The shorter girl came up spluttering Spanish cuss words that were anything but nice. "Damn, Alondra I mean it's not even his fault. It's Landon's." She flashed Rhys a hundred dollar towards him. Ignoring the comment of the word whore being said out of Alondra's mouth Lief gave Alondra a smirk his way of saying that he found something funny.

"Alondra, come here now!" The group of four turned to face the figure of a tan, tall, muscular Hispanic man. Alondra took off running towards him. Alayne felt some kind of need to explain this, so she told the guys, "That's her brother."

The small smile that had appeared on Lief's face dropped when she left, but it reappeared when he heard that the guy was her brother. Rhys noticed this, but, thinking he was the only one that had noticed, he kept his mouth shut. Little did he know that Alayne had picked up on it as well. Already an evil smirk was forming around her mouth. The ultimate blackmail.

Meanwhile, Alondra was having an intense conversation with her brother. Alondra was slightly confused by the seriousness of his gaze. Jonas (A/N pronounced Honas, cuz it's Spanish, dorks and dorkitas.) could almost never hold a serious conversation. "I'm not telling you to stay away from those guys … well, except for that boy Landon. You stay away from him, he's weird," he told her, "Just be careful. Like the saying goes, 'Looks can be deceiving.' Alondra nodded, confused, but knowing that she should heed her brother's warning. They didn't come often, and when they did, it was serious. "Oh and by the way you have to pick up the little ones, today."

"_What? _I can't, I have soccer!"

"Oh, well. You'll just have to miss."

"B-b-b-ut … but … but"

Jonas simply left her there stuttering. He thought he heard a 'jackass' thrown in there somewhere, but he wasn't sure, so he just ignored it.

Alayne, Lief, and Rhys came up to the still stuttering Alondra. "What's wrong, Dra?" Alayne asked.

"I have to miss soccer practice," she finally got out.

"Huh?" Alayne asked, not quite sure she had heard this right.

"I have to pick up the little ones."

"Do you want some help with that so you live until the next one?"

"Yeah … that might be nice. I don't think I could survive picking them all up by myself."

"Well if you really need help we can help." Lief volunteered, "We can even use my car since it sounds like you have crazy siblings. How many siblings d you have?"

"Five."

"Damn. That's a lot."

"I know it's called having horny parents. And believe it or not I have three more siblings besides them and another one on the way."

All three of them began to crack up.


End file.
